The existing massage water outlet mechanism comprising an annular outlet cavity, which is disposed with a bottom wall, the bottom wall is disposed with several spaced outlet holes, the outlet cavity is disposed with a rotor, which can slide along the outlet cavity, the rotor close the outlet holes in cycles so as to discharge massage water. The existing massage water outlet mechanism is just disposed with a single rotor, it has disadvantages as below: 1. it has to design the existing outlet cavity to be circular annular shape, other annular shapes such as a figure of 8, elliptical shape or square shape are unavailable; 2. the massage water frequency of the existing outlet cavity is controlled by the shape and the size of the rotor, however, the shape and size of the rotor are usually changeless, so that the massage water frequency of the existing technology is difficult to adjusted; 3. different diameter of the circular cavity of the message water outlet mechanism has to be applied with different rotor.